Terrible Things
by The True Phoenix2
Summary: When Elsa first met her, she expected a fairytale relationship, but she got exactly the opposite. This is the one-shot story, of how Elsa Winters, got her heart ripped out her chest. Elsanna


**I cried making this...are you happy?**

**Song: Terrible things by Mayday Parade**

**By the time I was your age I'd give anything**

**To fall in love truly was all I could think**

**That's when I met your Mother, the girl of my dreams**

**The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen**

_Elsa's eyes fell upon a young red-headed woman. There was no doubt, this woman was absolutely beautiful. The girl, of course, spotted Elsa; blue and green eyes met. Elsa realized this, and immediately turned away. Her heart was pounding with embarrassment, which only grew worse when she spotted two, slender legs step in front of her. Elsa looked up, and there stood the red-head, looking down at the blonde._

**She said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?**

**I can't help but notice you staring at me**

**I know I shouldn't say this but I really believe**

**I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"**

_Elsa couldn't deny that. She had it bad for this woman, and she just met her. And after a couple of coffees and talks, Elsa could tell, that this woman, was the one. But...there was something...something off about her..._

**Now son, I'm only telling you this because**

**life, can do terrible things**

Olaf Winters shook his head in some-what understanding. Looking up at his mother with interested, yet confused greenish-blue eyes. It only pained Elsa to have to tell her son the Truth.

**Now most of the time we had too much to drink**

**We'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything**

**Too young to notice and too dumb to care**

**Love was a story that couldn't compare**

_Elsa laughed and smiled as she and the girl often went out and had fun. Drinking at bars, playing chase in the fields, kissing under the moonlit sky. This was a strong love, one she wouldn't let slip away...if only she knew what the girl was hiding from her..._

**I said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?**

**I've made you a present with paper and string**

**Open with care, now I'm asking you please**

**You know that I love you, will you marry me?"**

_Elsa remembered the look on the girl's face. Shock, happiness, and...fear?_

**Now son, I'm only telling you this because**

**life, can do terrible things**

**You'll learn one day, I hope and I pray**

**that Life, shows you differently**

Elsa could feel the tears streaming down her face, falling on the guitar she held in her hand.

**She said, "Girl can I tell you a terrible thing?**

**It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks**

**Please don't be sad now, I really believe**

**You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."**

_Elsa knew it, she knew there was something she didn't know. And now that she did, she could feel her whole heart shattering before her eyes. The pain and the betrayal. She watched as time moved forward, punishing her for her sins as she watched her beloved die slowly in the hospital bed, just two weeks after they had their son olaf. The girl was dead, and there was nothing Elsa could do about it. Nothing but cry in pain, and breaking vases, and chairs, glasses, and equipment as she remembered the last words the woman had said to her, "I love you."_

**Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees**

She had broken down by this point, her son doing the same. Her guitar was wet with tears, along with the photo of the woman in her hands. She couldn't breathe, that was for sure, but she still sang the last verse of the song to her six year old son.

**So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose**

**If given the choice then I'm begging you, choose**

**To walk away, walk away**

**Don't let her get you**

**I can't bare to see the same happen to you**

Years passed as Elsa glared her forty-five year old son in the eyes, he had grown so much, and he was crying as he held his mother's hand from the chair by her hospital bed. She smiled at him as she used her last breath...

**Now son, I'm only telling you this because**

**Life, can do terrible things**

"I'm coming, Anna…"


End file.
